


Trust

by Celestial_dream



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mysterious noise was heard, Fukawa asks Togami for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

A loud knock echoed through Togami's tiny bedroom. He glanced up at the blue clock at his nightstand. It shined brightly: 2:30. No one is supposed to be out at night. He wondered who it could be, he realizd he became a little tense as a thought of a murder might be waiting outside. Although, Togami knew the group would fall apart without his presence and he was too tired to answer it, he just tried rolling over in his bed and ignore it. There was another loud knock. He groaned realizing fact he had to get out of his bed sooner or later, to shut up whoever was at the door. He reached for his white glasses that were sitting neatly on his night stand, put them on as he sighed. Eventually, he managed to get out of bed, and to the doorway. He slowly opened the door, to reveal Fukawa standing there in a pink, frilly, nightdress and her hair was out of her usual braids.

"What do you want?" He asked, in a pissed off tone, while he pushed his blonde hair out of face and tried to get his eyes adjusted to the bright light outside in the hallway.

"Oh! Um, well. I-I erm…" She fumbled, trying to string the right words together. She was trying not to blush as she saw that Togami was only wearing cute little gray boxers.

"You do realize it is 2:30? If you want to talk, can't you wait until morning?" Togami rested his hand against the doorknob, ready to close it. There was no way he is going to let this girl take any more precious time from him to sleep. He had a busy day and is expecting another the following day. But she spoke out: "No. T-there was something I-I wanted to say." Togami flashed her a well-say-it face. "Um…"

"Oh, forget it." He responded flatly, as he began shutting the door. "No, wait!" She screamed as she stopped the door from closing on her anymore, pushing the cold metal against her hands.

"Then spit it out!" He yelled at her angrily. He was exhausted he didn't want to put up with this shit. He just wanted to return to his cozy bed, that's pretty much where felt happiest in this dreary school, well that and the library.

"I heard a loud noise outside my door and I got really scared." She confessed in small voice. She truly felt bad for bugging him, but there was no way she was going to ignore it and go back to sleep. "I didn't know what to do, or who to go to." Fukawa pushed up her round glasses that were slipping off her face and began nervously twirling her long, brown hair, which desperately needed to be brushed.

"Oh" Togami relaxed a little. For some unexplainable reason, felt kind of bad for her. Even if she desperately needed to bathe. "What kind of noise did you hear?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden doorway. Togami might as well help her, as this problem might eventually affect him. "Well, there was a loud pop and I heard someone scream." She answered. Togami looked right at her. "It's safer to not leave your room when you hear something like that. Honestly, what were you thinking?" He shook his head. Fukawa couldn't believe what she just heard. It was as if he was actually concerned about her safety. She looked up at him, he was giving her a concerned look. "I am sorry. I just didn't want to be alone." Fukawa started blushing as a small smile escaped her face. He actually cared about her, for some reason. Even if she was a pest, he did enjoy her company. "Don't apologize." He let out in a serious tone, letting his eyes wonder from her face to the hallway, making sure no one else saw them.

An awkward silence fell between them. Togami gazed at the poor girl and down at his feet. He sighed. "You are too scared to go back to your room now, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes." She responded immediately after he asked the question.

Togami didn't know what else to do. He honestly doubt she was going to leave him alone. "Do you want to sleep here then?" Fukawa eyes widened. She started grinning from ear to ear; her heart felt like it was beat out of her chest. She was secretly hoping he was going to ask her. "Yes!" She squealed. Togami sighed again, he is probably going to regret that he asked. He opened the door wide for her. "Now get in here before monobear wonders what we are up to," He glanced up at the the security cameras that hung from the ceiling."I don't want to get in trouble." She rushed in, closing the door behind her. She still couldn't believe that he was letting her sleep with him. Especially how he treats her, she just hopes she doesn't ruin this opportunity with him

His room was a lot like hers. The same basic, cheap, white bed was set in the middle and a small old wooden dresser that looks like it was going to fall apart in minute, was placed on the back wall to the side. Nothing really fancy, like Togami was probably used too. Togami proceed to take off his glasses and went straight back to bed. Fukawa stood at the foot of the bed, awkwardly waiting for something like an invitation. Her hand brushed against the white bed sheets. "I just want to say thank you and -" She began shyly. "Just shut up and get in here." He murmured tiredly as patted a spot next to him.

Fukawa smiled and curled up next to him, laid her head against his chest. She was still in awe of that this was actually happening. He wrapped his arm her tiny waist, she wanted to squeal, but resisted.The smell of his rich cologne was strong yet comforting. She felt like she was going to melt right into him. Being wrapped up in him, just felt safe. Togami first instinct was to push her off his person, but considering how nervous and worked she was, he allowed. Togami on the other hand, didn't really mind the cuddling. Although, He is not exactly a touchy-cuddling person. Even so, he would admit that Fukawa looked kind of cute curled up next to him. As embarrassing as it is, he hasn't really experienced something this intimate as this before. Naturally, he couldn't help himself but give her a small kiss on the forehead. She looked up in surprise, before her cheeks turned bright red. They locked eyes for a minute, before he smiled cutely and lean in slowly and gave her a full kiss on the mouth. Fukawa eyes widen in shock before kissing back. It was just a small, quick kiss, but it meant a lot because that actually her first kiss. It was actually Togami's first kiss too. He just didn't want to admit it. Although, disappointingly, it wasn't like what either of them have read about in books. To be honest, there wasn't any sparks. He has been on several dates with a bunch of beautiful, rich girls, but they were always so full of themselves and never really interested Togami. Once they had pulled back she laid her head down back on to his chest and he pulled her closer.

Togami didn't know what just came over him. For some reason, he actually cared about the poor girl, even if she followed him around like a puppy. Perhaps it's good to have a least one person you can trust in this kind of situation, and besides, he always found her to be actually really pretty.

"H-Hey, Togami." She murmured quietly.

"Hm?" He answered half asleep.

"D-do you think-k we will get out of here?" She wondered. "T-To be honest, I can't even sleep at night, all I do is stare at my ceiling, with that question going through my head. "

Togami thought about that question a lot. That's all he has been wondering ever since he step foot in this academy. He wondered how many more times he will able to walk these empty halls or if he will ever get to see outside world again. Sure, he is known for a putting on a brave face and being confident, but at times he honestly wondered if he was going to be the next victim. "I hope so. Just don't do anything stupid and I'm sure we will find a way out." He answered tiredly. "I have my family business to go. I can't stand being here anymore." He fiddled with the lace patterns of her night dress, tracing the edges of the dress, until he was more relaxed. For some reason, lying right next to her was comforting. "Oh yeah, well, maybe if we ever get out of here, we can meet up in the real world, you know, once we get out of here." Fukawa said with a small gleam of hope in her brown eyes. "Sure." He smiled at her before falling asleep.

The next morning, Fukawa woke up still curled up next to Togami's side. She quietly rose from being snuggled up against his chest, gave him a tired smile and turned to face the clock. The bright numbers shined 10:00. She turned to face Togami who was just now fluttered his piercing, blue eyes open. "Good morning." She murmured in a soft and sweet tone.

"Morning. What time is it?" He sat up straight, with a hand ruffling through his bedhead hair. "10:00." She said promptly. He got up and stepped into his closet, pulling out his usual attire, a white button up shirt and his black jacket and pants. He slunged his shirt over his shoulders and started buttoning. "We have a meeting this morning in the cafeteria. Do you want to go back to your room, get dress and meet up there later?" He asked, buttoning the last button. She nodded, gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Togami, and headed out the door. She slowly shut the door, and turned to see Celestia, whose room is right across Togami's was standing out her door, starring right at her.

"What were you doing in Togami's room last night?" She said, her red eyes widen with curiosity and her big, black mascara eyelashes fluttered.

Fukawa flushed at what she was implying. "No, it wasn't like that at all." She let out a little giggle. Celestia straightened her skirt a little and her cherry red lips formed a small smile. She didn't give a second thought about it, not that she actually cared. She was just wondering. "Okay, well then, I will just see you at the meeting." She turned and left to the Cafeteria.

Fukawa was nervous about going back to her room, since she heard that mysterious noise the night before. Since it was daytime it didn't seem as scary, but it still gave her an uneasy feeling. She eventually got over her fears and rushed to the end of the hallway, to her room, grabbed her usual skirt and shirt, pulled the ribbon around the collar of her shirt and slipped on her brown flats and made her way down to the Cafeteria. She pushed her way through the heavy double doors where she instantly smelled tea and breakfast. The cold air that rushed at her immediately gave her goosebumps. Everyone was crowded at the usual table they ate at, set in the center of the room. Togami had already arrived and sat at the head of the table. She gave a small, shy wave and found an empty seat at the far end of the table, between Naegi and Kirigiri.

"So, late last night, Fukawa informed about hearing a loud scream. Does anyone else know anything about this?" Togami announced in confident, loud tone of voice.

The table fell silent. No one said anything.

"I didn't hear anything." Mondo, who sat right across from her, answered, popping his collar on his jacket. Everyone else muttered in agreement. Celestia looked up from the white tea cup, lying on the table, that her pale hands wrapped around tightly. She turned her attention straight at Fukawa. "Maybe she made it up."She added in a cold, bitchy tone.

Fukawa snapped at her. "Why the hell would I make it up?" Celestia shrugged. "Well, no one else heard anything." She took a sip from her tea and wiggled an eyebrow.

She frowned as she looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. "I-I'm not making it up. I honestly did hear s-something." She turned up her attention up to the crowd. Everyone starred at her back, which of course made her nervous, although she fought back her anxious thoughts. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of her peers.

After an awkward pause, Togami spoke up. "Maybe she is telling the truth. Perhaps we should all keep a look out for this kind of thing." Fukawa turned right at him, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gave a weak smile. Togami returned with a small smirk.

Kirigiri, who has been known for being quiet, nodded in agreement. "Yes, this is something we can't ignore. Perchance there will be another incident, we should split up, look around, and meet up here promptly a quarter 'til twelve."

Celestia rose out of her seat. "Fine then, I'll check the dorms." She said her usual snobbish tone and walked off, Everyone else eventually left, leaving Togami and Fukawa alone. Togami walked over to her, leaned against the wooden table with his arms crossed. He starred at the girl who was busy looking down at her feet. "You okay?" He wondered in a concerned voice. She nodded. "Just to let you know, I do believe you. I'm sorry if they were rough on you."

Fukawa looked up slowly at him. Her cheeks turned a little pink, which he found rather adorable. Her arms were folded against her chest. "Thanks. I appreciate you standing up for me." Togami leaned over and gave her a small hug. "Damn, you're cold." He pulled back. "No, really, I'm fine." She replied. But honestly, she actually found the cafeteria freezing. Togami pulled off his black jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up in shock. "You know, you don't have to" But Togami gave a really-It's-no-big-deal kind of wave. "It's fine, I have tons of jackets." She looked down flustered. "Oh, thank you so much." She pulled the jacket on to her tighter. It smelled like his cologne. She met his gaze. Togami starred at her with those stunning blue eyes, he gave her a smile, as he wrapped her hand around his. "Do you want to go to the library with me?" He asked. "I think that would be a good place to check for whatever you heard last night. Besides, there is this book I love; I think you would like it as well." Fukawa face lite up. "I would love too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I originally wrote this like two years ago on ff.net. Anyways, always will love to hear what you have to say!


End file.
